


Setting Fire to the Sky

by snowdaycth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Luke, Consent, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis Sex, Praise Kink, Slight Frottage, Smut, Spanking, Top Calum, Virgin Calum, Virgin!Calum, World War III, bottom!Luke, slight praise kink, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaycth/pseuds/snowdaycth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What now?"</p><p>Calum's voice rings in Luke's ears. He sounds distraught, terrified.</p><p>Luke can barely hear him over the ringing in his ears from the hundreds of bullets shot just moments ago.</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p> </p><p>Title from The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Fire to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Ashton die

"What now?"

Calum's voice rings in Luke's ears. He sounds distraught, terrified.

Luke can barely hear him over the ringing in his ears from the hundreds of bullets shot just moments ago.

"I have no idea."

Luke scans the wreckage of the area. The streets are practically crumbling. There's corpses everywhere, lining the concrete as though they're flower beds.

Ashton's and Michael's are among them, lying in an unorganized pile, but how organized can a stack of dead bodies really get?

Calum and Luke had hidden just in time. They tried to get Michael and Ashton to follow them to the back of the building that the soldiers had been approaching, but Michael and Ashton had refused, thinking it would be obvious if too many of them hid in one place. Unfortunately, Michael and Ashton hadn't had time to hide before the guns had been placed to their heads and the triggers pulled.

Calum and Luke had returned as soon as they were sure the soldiers were gone. They had immeaditely seen the other two boys and, though unsurprised, were beyond upset.

It's been 15 minutes now, and the adrenaline has begun to slowly ebb away. That's when Calum begins speaking again.

"We should probably go back to the fort," he reasons.

Luke nods his head. They begin walking back to the fort, which is basically a safehouse for the rebels, that they're staying at.

They arrive shortly, though the walk is a mile, they've made it in less than 20 minutes.

The whole way home, Luke and Calum have been completely silent. They don't have anything to talk about, really.

Luke's eyes are bright and shining despite two of his best friends dying, he loves the rush he gets when the adrenaline starts to fade away and he's left with his favorite feeling in the world: horny.

Luke's loved being horny as long as he can remember. He recalls being young and rubbing his crotch against the sides of the chairs he was sitting in; he remembers the first time he had an actual orgasm when he was 13 and had experimented with that feeling he got when he touched himself, pushing himself until he was seeing stars. He recalls losing his virginity at the rebel base camp to Michael. And every time he's in a situation where he gets that chemical rushing through his body, he knows what's next.

Calum, on the other hand, hasn't quite figured it out that well. He doesn't know why scary situations turn Luke on so much; doesn't understand why he doesn't feel the same way. He's never touched himself or been touched by someone that way in his life, and he's fine with it like that, but it's not like he wants to stay a virgin either. He's just not figured out his sexuality as well as Luke has.

Finally Luke and Calum arrive at their base and walk inside the building, an old brick place whose foundation is sinking and the brick is crumbling. Luke leads Calum to their bunker, complete with rough sheets on portable cots, but it's home to them.

Luke lies down on his cot next to where Ashton used to sleep. Calum perches on the side of the empty cot beside Luke's. Luke's eyes are bright, and somehow he doesn't look the slightest bit sad, but both of the boys know that when he's had an orgasm or two that it'll hit him.

For a moment it stays silent. That is, until Calum speaks up.

"Do you want help getting off?"

Luke is beyond shocked. Calum has just offered up his innocence to the blond, and who would Luke be to refuse?

"Yeah, okay," he agrees quietly.

"Right then." Calum shoots him a small smile. "Strip."

Luke eagerly removes all his clothing. He has no idea why Calum's offering his help, but at this point he's not really sure he cares. After all this time, eyeing the older boy and getting off to the thought of him pounding into his ass... Well, he's not foreign to the thought, but he never in his life expected it might end up actually happening. Calum chuckles at Luke's eagerness. "Been thinking of me, huh? Stretching yourself out, so ready for Daddy, you naughty fucking boy." He growls lowly in Luke's ear as he spits in his palm. "You won't even need prep, honey."

Luke blushes furiously at the nickname, he's never had a nickname in his life, besides his rebel ID, J24-10679, and, well, that's not really a nickname.

Luke looks back from his position on his stomach. Calum is jerking his hand back and forth on his cock, and  _wow,_ he's never felt so good before in his  _life._

It's a completely new sensation to him, it feels like his body is working overtime, but he feels so good, he's literally never felt so good in his entire 18 years of being alive and on this planet. Luke can see Calum's face flushing when he props himself up so he can see from Calum from his place on his stomach. Calum's muscles are tensing over and over, and Luke  _knows_ that Calum is getting close.

"Wait, Cal, stop," Luke warns, and just in time, it seems, because Calum's cock is leaking precum and his face is scrunched up.

Calum gasps at the loss of contact, but Luke just huffs impatiently. "Get fucking inside me, Calum."

Calum, who is suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of dominance, leaves a harsh slap on the back of Luke's thigh. Luke cries out, completely not expecting the slap, but he likes it. "Again, Daddy," he whines out needily.

Calum slaps the blonde's ass this time. "Don't you dare tell Daddy what to do, you hear?"

Luke whimpers, and Calum leaves one more slap on the opposite thigh he started with before he lines himself up with Luke's entrance.

"Are you ready, baby boy?"

Luke nods frantically and eagerly awaits the feeling of the older boy inside him. Although he's expecting it, Luke screams in pain and pleasure when Calum's large cock fits smoothly inside him.

"Good boy, Luke, so good for Daddy," Calum praises in a hushed voice. Luke moans loudly at Calum's words, there's  _nothing_ he loves more than being praised during sex.

Calum looks to see Luke's face, and he's never been more pleased with a sight in his entire life. He knows what his words did to Luke, and so he begins talking to him like that again. "You love being my good little boy, huh Lukey?" Calum whispers lowly. Suddenly Luke's face flushes, his eyes squeeze shut, and all he can do is cry out a " _yes_!" 

Luke can't help but grind against the sheets when Calum thrusts into him. He's overwhelmed with pleasure, and he feels all tingly inside. He knows what's about to happen, he knows he's getting close, but every time he opens his mouth to warn Calum, all that comes out is a moan.

It's beginning to become frustrating to not be able to speak for Luke. It takes all that he has to mutter into the pillow, "Cal, I'm gonna..."

And then he's cumming all over the sheets and he feels amazing. Calum sees Luke's face and realizes that he's just made the blonde cum. He's very pleased with himself, but he doesn't want to hurt Luke. He slows his thrusts, but then Luke is whining and telling him not to stop until he cums.

Calum decides that if Luke says he can handle it, then he can truly handle it, so he keeps thrusting for just a few more seconds before he's seeing stars and he feel light-headed and everything is fuzzy. He pulls out of Luke's ass and Luke gets up and runs into the bathroom.

For a moment, Calum is scared that Luke doesn't like him anymore, and that he's running away from him, but then Luke returns with a wet washcloth and the small portion of his lower tummy he got his cum on is clean. Luke begins to scrub the part of the sheet that's messy. He smiles at Calum as he finishes cleaning up, and then kisses the tan boy's cheek.

"Thank you, Calum," he whispers.

"You're welcome, Luke," comes Calum's reply.

**Author's Note:**

> if I used improper terms I'm sorry!!!!!


End file.
